


I am NOT

by bluecalicocat



Series: A guide to life with eight supernaturals [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bang Chan is a dad, Curses, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Living Together, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Siren Hyunjin, Stray Kids are Family, Temporary Amnesia, Vampire Chan, Werewolf Seungmin, and their kids are a mess, angel jeongin, cyborg felix, demon changbin, fae minho, lee minho is a dad, plus minchan, warlock jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: "What's up with everyone in this family being a fucking dumbass?" Jisung asks, and Chan looks up from where he'd been working on his laptop."Where did you learn that?""Minho hyung said that dumbass is like a term of endearment!"-Chan never thought raising six supernatural kids would be easy, but he may have underestimated exactly how difficult it could be. Now Jisung's lost his memories, and it's gonna take a week to get them back. That week might just be their most chaotic yet.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone
Series: A guide to life with eight supernaturals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966537
Comments: 69
Kudos: 415





	1. NOT!

"How do I make a well-structured song when my life is absolute chaos?" Jisung asks and throws his pen down on the table for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"I dunno, you're the one who decided to do music", Hyunjin replies unhelpfully as he takes another cookie from the jar and starts munching on it. He’s currently perched on a counter while Jisung is sitting by the table, trying to be productive, though he’s not feeling very inspired right now.

Of course, that just has to be the moment Felix and Seungmin enter the kitchen, the former sitting on the latter's back. Felix's eyes widen at the sight of Hyunjin with the cookies.

"You absolute heathen!" he exclaims dramatically. Hyunjin at least has the decency to look sheepish. "Eating cookies without me! I thought you were bae, but turns out you’re just fam!"

Jisung gives up on his lyrics and turns to the others in the room, sort of prepared for Felix to start chasing Hyunjin (it wouldn’t be the first time today), but then notices that the other September boy isn’t even wearing his foot.

“Lix, where’s your foot?” he asks. The freckled boy lets out a whine.

“It’s uncomfortable”, Felix complains. “Besides, if I take off my foot, Channie hyung can’t make me work.”

Jisung frowns.

“Work?” he repeats questioningly. At this, Hyunjin turns to stare at him.

“You haven’t started packing yet? You do know we’re moving in a week, right?”

Oh, that’s right. Work means packing. All their stuff is going into a bunch of cardboard boxes for when they’ll be moving houses next week, and Hyunjin is absolutely right in that Jisung hasn’t started on his own room yet. Or, well, his and Jeongin’s room. He knows for a fact that the maknae hasn’t started either. That’s probably not something Hyunjin needs to know.

“I know”, Jisung says instead. He almost envies his cyborg friend for being able to take off his foot, since it would be a pretty good excuse to avoid working, but it is what it is. Besides, he only has his own stuff to pack. It won’t be too hard.

“Oh, and Jisung”, Seungmin speaks up. “Chan hyung and Minho hyung said yesterday that everyone needs to pack one room other than their own. You and Jeongin got the garage.”

“We have a garage?” Jisung asks in confusion.

Seungmin gives him an unimpressed look, sighs, and turns to leave the kitchen.

-

Jisung is really glad that Chan isn’t here to see the mess they just made.

He and Jeongin are responsible for packing everything in their garage, but they may have underestimated how much stuff they keep in here. When eight supernatural creatures live together, that’s bound to happen, but that doesn’t mean it surprises them any less. They don’t even know what half of these things are.

“Jisung hyung”, Jeongin starts as they both glance at all the items currently spread out across the concrete floor. “Do you think they’ll notice if we just throw it all away?”

Honestly, there’s a big chance they wouldn’t. No one could possibly need this many useless things.

“I dunno”, he replies. “But I think we’d be doing them a favor if we burn everything in here and then pretend that the boxes from the garage got lost in the move.”

Jisung doesn’t remember how they did this last time. Granted, the last time, it was only him, Chan and Minho moving, since the others hadn’t joined the family yet. The couple had been living in a one-bedroom apartment before Chan spontaneously decided to adopt Jisung, and then they’d suddenly been in the need of a slightly bigger house. Somehow they ended up here, and as Chan just kept picking up strays from the streets, the space of the house filled quickly.

By now, they’re used to running into each other in the too narrow hallway, and fighting over space in one of the two bathrooms (one of which can only be entered through Chan and Minho’s bedroom).

Yeah, moving will be nice, but that doesn’t making packing any more fun. Unless they get to set things on fire. That would be fun. Sadly, he doesn’t think the two responsible adults in this household would agree with that, so maybe setting everything on fire would be a bad idea.

“So, do we just put it in the boxes, or…” Jeongin starts, looking to Jisung for help.

“I am not organizing this mess”, the other says. “Let’s just put it away and let the hyungs deal with sorting it out at the new house.”

They both agree with that, and get to work on putting all the stuff on the floor into the boxes. It won’t take as much time now, since they’ve decided not to put it in any specific order. Maybe it won’t be too insufferable to pack.

The two boys make comments to each other as they work, sometimes pointing out how ugly some of the decorations they find are, sometimes to question what it is they’re looking at.

“What is this?” Jisung exclaims, and Jeongin doesn’t turn around immediately, too busy fitting a small bronze box in between two candle holders. “What the fuck, it just started to glow. OUCH! That’s hot…”

Jeongin lets go of the bronze box and turns his head around, slightly concerned by whatever his hyung just hurt himself on, but once he sees the glowing pendant in Jisung’s hand, his eyes widen.

“Hyung…” he starts, but he doesn’t have time to finish before the glowing increases to a level that could rival a spotlight, and suddenly, a huge bang echoes through the small garage.

Jisung shrieks and jumps about a foot into the air. No, Jeongin realizes a second later, he doesn’t jump. It’s more like he gets thrown up by some invisible force, dropping the pendant in the process, before landing back down on the floor with another bang, his face turned away from the younger.

In the silence that follows, Jeongin can’t do anything but stare. He holds his breath and really, really hopes that someone heard that, because he has no idea what to do. Jisung isn’t moving.

Jeongin is extremely grateful for Chan’s vampire speed in that moment, because the door to the garage slams open before he even has time to call out for anyone, and no more than a second later, Chan is kneeling on the floor next to Jisung. The maknae moves closer to get a better look.

“Jisungie?” the vampire says, touching the boy’s face carefully, and the warlock finally moves. A relieved breath leaves Jeongin, though the feeling is short-lived, as he still has no idea if his brother is fine or not.

Jisung groans and turns his head toward them, slowly blinking his eyes open.

“Too bright”, he mutters, completely missing the growing concern in Chan’s eyes and the worry on Jeongin’s face. He tries to sit up, but Chan’s hand against his chest stops him.

“Jisung?” Chan tries again. “How are you feeling?”

For some reason, a look of confusion settles on Jisung’s face at this and he looks between them in question. He opens his mouth.

“Who’s Jisung?”


	2. Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Felix, no”, Seungmin says. His voice sounds more bored than reprimanding. He doesn’t even make a move to get up from the bed, which doesn’t seem like he’s very keen on making Felix stop.
> 
> “No, no, let him finish”, Hyunijn objects, waving his arms around for emphasis and nearly hitting Seungmin in the face. “Lix has a point.”

“What’s that?” Minho asks and points to an orange on the table in front of them.

“An orange!” Jisung replies excitedly. From his seat next to Jisung, Felix claps, for some reason proud that the boy can recognize fruit.

“And that?” Minho continues, this time pointing at the fridge.

Jisung turns his head to look.

“A refrigerator…?” he guesses.

“Close enough.”

All eight of them are currently either in the kitchen or the conjoined living room, worrying about Jisung and trying to figure out how to fix this. Apparently, he has no idea who any of them are and doesn’t seem to have much of a recollection of anything else that has happened in his life up until now.

To think, the reason for all this is a small, shimmery pendant, currently wrapped in a towel to make sure that no one else touches it. Why the object had been inside their garage in the first place, they still haven’t figured out, but that’s not a priority right now.

“We need to call a doctor”, Minho says, pausing his quizzing of Jisung. He has no problem with words or language, so no one is sure why Minho even bothers with that, but it’s a harmless way of keeping Jisung busy while they figure out what’s going on.

Hyunjin turns to him.

“Why? You’re a doctor”, the younger points out.

“Yeah, but this is not exactly my area of expertise.”

That makes sense, considering what exactly is it that this entices.

“So who are you gonna call?” Hyunjin asks, but before Minho can reply, there’s a commotion from the other side of the kitchen table.

“Ghost busters!” Felix yells, clearly having overheard Hyunjin’s question and feeling the need to respond. Jisung looks confused, while Minho makes an exasperated expression.

“Thanks Lix”, Minho says before turning back to Hyunjin. “Probably Jinyoung hyung. He works at the hospital with me, but he specializes in curses.”

While Minho gets up to go and do that, he tells the rest of them to keep out of the kitchen so they don’t overwhelm Jisung. Only Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin are allowed to stay in there with him. Hyunjin protests at first, not sure how to interact with someone that doesn’t remember him, but Minho practically shoves him in the direction of the kitchen table.

As he takes a seat next to Jisung, the younger turns to look at him.

“Hi, Jisungie”, Hyunjin says hesitantly. Jisung beams at him.

“Hi!” he responds. It’s surprising how happy he is even though he can’t remember them, considering how the normal Jisung acts around strangers. One could expect he’d act the same around them right now, but no.

“Who are you?” Jisung asks.

“I’m Hyunjin. We’re brothers”, he answers.

Jisung points at Felix.

“Who’s he?”

“That’s Felix. He’s also your brother.” Jisung nods before his eyes move on to the next person by the table. Hyunjin knows that Changbin has already (re)introduced himself to Jisung, so he should know who the older is, but it seems like he’s going to ask something more.

“Is he also my brother?”

Jisung gestures to Changbin. This time, Hyunjin looks a bit conflicted to answer his question.

“Uh, I guess the short answer is no. Chan hyung never legally adopted him, but he’s emotionally adopted, so he is your brother, but he’s not technically your brother.”

Jisung furrows his brows.

“Am I legally adopted?” he questions.

“Yup”, Hyunjin says, glad to have one easy question among the complicated ones. After all, their family dynamics aren’t the most traditional, and can sometimes be confusing even to themselves.

“Oh, okay.” Jisung pauses for a moment. “I wanna take a nap now.”

Hyunjin exchanges a glance with the other boys at the table. They don’t know how long it will take before Jinyoung can get here, so a nap could be a good way to pass the time, but not if the doctor says he’ll be here soon.

“We gotta asks Minho hyung first, Ji”, Felix eventually says. Jisung smiles at him from across the table.

“Okay! Can we go talk to the faerie hyung, then?”

Hyunjin is about to agree, but Changbin interrupts.

“You remember Minho hyung?” he asks, making Hyunjin realize that they haven’t told Jisung about what kind of creature any of them are, so how could he know that Minho is a fae?

Jisung shakes his head at the question.

“No. His essence told me”, he explains.

Changbin continues staring at him.

“You know what essences are, and you know how to use your magic to sense people’s essences, but you don’t know who any of us are?”

Kind of rude of this curse to take away his memories of his family, but not his recollection of how to use magic. They’d much rather have a Jisung without magic than a Jisung who doesn’t know who they are.

Either way, Jisung nods at this, albeit a lot more hesitantly.

“Yeah…?” he says. Then, he gestures to Felix. “His essence is human, but it feels more metallic and kinda smells like coppar, so I’m guessing he’s a cyborg.”

“Essences have smells?” Felix wonders out loud.

“Of course!” Jisung says. “They’re very physical for something that only exists in meta-physical form. They all have their own smell, feel, sound, appearance…”

“Do they have a taste, too?” Felix asks, and Jisung stares at him.

“I’ve never eaten anyone’s essence, but they probably do. Oh, now I wanna try to eat someone’s essence…”

Changbin decides to intervene before him and Felix can get any further with this discussion, because he knows from experience that the only method they know for investigating things is to try it, and he doesn’t really want to find out what happens when you consume someone’s essence.

“Okay!” Changbin claps his hands to get their attention. “Let’s go talk to Minho hyung, yeah?”

The rest of them agree and get up from their seats.

-

Jisung is surprisingly comfortable for someone who’s surrounded by people he can’t remember, in a house he doesn’t remember living in.

Minho’s doctor friend shouldn’t take too long to get there. The hospital apparently wasn’t very busy today, so he could easily get away and check out the mess they’ve found themselves in this time. Hopefully, he’ll be able to help them.

The only ones inside the living room are Minho and Jisung, since the two eldest had figured that it would be best not to overwhelm Jisung. He hasn’t showed any signs of being bothered by any of the others, but it’s better not to push their luck. Not that it seems they’re having much luck right now. The curse is enough proof of that.

“How much do you remember?” Minho asks Jisung, who’s seated on the couch next to him.

“Uuh…” Jisung starts. “I woke up in the garage.”

“That’s it?” Minho exclaims, turning to look at him.

Jisung nods.

Well, that means he has about twenty minutes worth of memories right now, compared to the eighteen years he’s supposed to have.

“Absolutely fantastic…” Minho mutters.

Chan choses that moment to enter the room, coming back from his quest to make sure that the rest of the kids have something to occupy themselves with while Jinyoung is over. The fewer kids in the same room as the doctor, the better. They don’t need to create another mess while they already have one to deal with.

“Is Jinyoung hyung on his way?” Chan asks, to which Minho nods.

“He should…” Minho doesn’t get any further with his sentence before there’s someone knocking on the door. The couple exchanges a look, guessing that it’s probably him at the door. “I’ll go get it.”

They can hear him speak to someone after opening it, the two voices reaching the living room. Chan casts a glance at Jisung to see how he’s reacting to this, but the boy only seems curious to know what’s happening.

When Minho returns to the living room, he’s followed by a handsome man in a long, grey coat, who smiles at them. In one of his hands, he carries a bag, and the impression he gives off is highly professional. It’s the opposite of everyone else in this apartment. No offense to them.

“Hi, I’m doctor Park Jinyoung”, the man introduces himself, his eyes on Jisung. He must have heard what the curse did to him, since he’s met the boy several times before and wouldn’t have to introduce himself under normal circumstances.

Jinyoung comes to a stop in front of the couch. His eyes are still on Jisung, though he offers Chan a nod and a small smile, having known him as Minho’s boyfriend ever since the fae got his job at the local hospital.

His focus returns to Jisung quickly, as the young warlock peers at him questioningly.

“Are you gonna help me get my memories back?” he asks. If the doctor is surprised that Jisung is aware of his missing memories, he doesn’t show it.

“Hopefully, yes”, Jinyoung replies. “It would’ve helped to know what curse it was, but I think I might still be able to figure it out. Mind if I ask you a few questions?”

-

“Felix, no”, Seungmin says. His voice sounds more bored than reprimanding. He doesn’t even make a move to get up from the bed he’s currently sitting on, which doesn’t make it seem like he’s very keen on making Felix stop.

“No, no, let him finish”, Hyunijn objects, waving his arms around for emphasis and nearly hitting Seungmin in the face. “Lix has a point.”

Changbin, who’s been quietly scrolling on his phone up until now, lifts his head from the pillow on the other bed in the room and sends them one of his most unimpressed stares.

“You’re saying that he’s right in that spying is the most morally correct way of finding out what’s going on out there?” he wonders. Hyunjin nods.

Felix, the only person who is still standing, glances between the boys on each bed before moving toward the one Changbin is on.

“Hyung!” he exclaims. “We need to help our brother, and since Channie hyung isn’t letting us into the living room…”

“You’re saying we should spy on them?” Changbin finishes for him. Felix nods eagerly.

The last person in the room speaks up at this.

“Shh!” Jeongin hushes them from his spot on the floor, leaning back against the door to the bedroom they’re in right now. “I just missed what Jinyoung hyung said!”

Seungmin gives him an incredulous look.

“You’ve been spying on them this entire time?” he asks. The youngest only repeats his motion to shush them, not even bothering to answer the question. Not that he really has to. The answer is obvious, with the way he’s practically pressed against the door.

Before Hyunjin or Felix have time to join him, Jeongin’s eyes widen, and he scrambles to get away from the door. A second later, everyone else in the room can hear footsteps from the other side and understand why he jumped out of the way.

The door opens. Chan looks down at Jeongin with his eyebrows furrowed at the sheepish expression on the younger's face, clearly not understanding why Jeongin is sitting in the middle of the floor. In the end, Chan decides to ignore it.

“Uh, I came to tell you guys that Jinyoung has left now”, he announces, and the reaction among the boys is instant. They all scramble to get up from their respective seats before rushing out to the living room, Jeongin taking the lead since he’d been sitting the closest to the door.

Chan sighs and moves aside so they won’t crash into him, letting all five of them pass before following at a much more leisure pace. He can hear them speaking from inside the living room and hopes they haven’t overwhelmed Jisung yet.

When he enters the room again, Chan sees that they’ve all either sat down on the couch next to Jisung or on the floor right in front of it, and all of them are currently facing Minho, who appears to be in the middle of explaining what Jinyoung told them.

“He found a cure, luckily”, Minho says. Several of them cheer at this. “And if Sungie takes it every day for a week, he should be back to normal by next Sunday. But there are some side effects to it.”

Felix, who has attached himself to Jisung’s left side, squeezes the warlock boy a little tighter at this. Jisung seems to have resigned himself to the fact that all these people know him quite well, despite him not remembering any of them, and lets Felix cling to him as much as he wants.

“Side effects?” Changbin repeats.

“Yeah, like headaches, nausea, insomnia… but Jinyoung hyung also said that he will wake up in a different headspace every day.”

“What does that mean?” Hyunijn asks, even though it sounded like Minho had been about to explain his statement. The fae doesn’t mind the interruption. Or maybe he’s just used to it.

“He said that sleeping will reset Sungie’s memories. Every time he wakes up, his mind will have reset to a new state. Jinyoung hyung wasn’t completely sure what that means, but basically, Sungie’s brain could for example regress to the one of a kid, and then he would be in the mindset of a child until the next time he sleeps. Or he could wake up and only have very specific memories, and that would affect what his personality is like on that day, since our experiences affect or personalities.”

“That sounds… wacky”, Felix says, still holding onto Jisung tightly. The boy hasn’t moved much since they came barging in here, still looking unbothered by the whole situation.

From the sound of it, this is going to be an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify, the doctor that minho is friends with is park jinyoung from got7 and not jyp. can't risk any misunderstandings, lol


	3. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, don't scream, it's just me!" Jisung says, lifting his hands in surrender without making any move to get off Jeongin. He stays right where is, one leg on either side of Jeongin's waist.
> 
> "You remember who you are today?" Jeongin questions, still in a bit of shock after waking up with Jisung's eyes only inches away from his own.

“There is no escape from destiny!” Hyunjin screeches as he rushes through the kitchen, chasing after a panicked-looking Jeongin. A second later, just as Hyunjin disappears from the kitchen again, Jisung notices the scissor in his hand and turns to Chan.

“What’s up with everyone in this family being a fucking dumbass?” he asks, and the older looks up from where he’d been working on his laptop. He squints suspiciously at Jisung.

“Where did you learn that?” he questions, referring to the curse words. Jisung gives him a bright smile.

“Minho hyung said it’s like a term of endearment!”

Chan is not going to correct him about that. He will, however, have a word with Minho later.

How Minho even managed to tell Jisung that dumbass is a term of endearment remains a mystery, since his boyfriend is a fae and physically can’t lie, but he’s become very skilled at twisting the truth, so maybe Chan shouldn’t be too surprised.

“Oh. Well, why do you say that?” he asks instead. “Not everyone in this family is as dumb as they may seem.”

“Hyunjin was running with scissors”, Jisung replies calmly, as if that’s not something dangerous that should be avoided at all costs.

Chan was wrong for thinking that Jisung would be the one needing babysitting today. His eyes widen at this information and he stands up from his chair, immediately going into full dad mode.

“Hyunjin!” he yells, heading out the same way Hyunjin ran no more than a minute prior. “Stop running with scissors!”

“He was chasing Innie”, Jisung helpfully supplies from where he’s still seated by the table. Chan exits the room, leaving him alone. Jisung leans back on his chair again and glances down at the drawing on the table in front of him. Since their conversation in the living room, Chan has been working on music while Jisung has been sitting in the kitchen with him and drawing. It’s been nearly an hour, and he’s getting bored.

It’s unclear where everyone else is at the moment, aside from the two boys who had been chasing after each other just now. They can still be heard somewhere in the distance.

Jisung gets up and decides to search for someone to talk to, wanting to entertain himself. Life without memories is kind of boring. Even though he still has the technical skills to do the same things he would have done before this, those things aren’t interesting in the same way anymore.

Jisung steps into the living room and sees Seungmin on the couch, reading.

His need to entertain himself easily overpowers his will to let the other boy read in peace, and Jisung backs up so he can run toward the couch. Seungmin must notice the movement, because he looks up at the same time as Jisung takes off, rushing toward the couch to jump at him. Luckily, the younger is quick to move aside. Jisung ends up landing next to him instead.

“Hi, chaos child”, Seungmin greets. His voice is surprisingly bright considering the attack he avoided only a moment earlier.

“Hello!” Jisung responds happily. He completely ignores the part where the other called him a child. “What’re you doing?”

Seungmin waves the book instead of answering. Jisung makes out the words music theory on the cover of it and makes a grimace, even though he has no opinion on the subject at the moment.

“Fun.” The sarcasm is clear in his voice, and Seungmin huffs. “Wanna watch a horror movie with me instead?”

Jisung doesn’t know if the other boy is a fan of horror movies, but he thinks that he himself probably is, since the idea of a horror movie is pretty appealing to him.

Seungmin shrugs.

“Sure. Which one? Do you wanna watch ‘It’?” At Jisung’s confounded look, he elaborates. “It’s the one with the clown. You probably don’t remember…”

“Ah, yeah! The clown works for the IT department. That’s why the movie is called ‘It’.”

Seungmin’s reaction to Jisung actually remembering something is overshadowed by the part about the clown working for the IT department.

“Really?” he wonders. A loud laugh from the doorway confirms his suspicions that maybe Jisung isn’t being fully serious.

“Jisung, stop tricking people!” they hear Changbin’s reprimanding voice, and Felix continues to laugh where he’s standing next to the older.

“Who else has he tricked?” Seungmin asks, deciding to ignore the laughing boy at the moment. Based on the grin covering Jisung’s face, he’s definitely tried to trick more people today.

Changbin sends an annoyed look toward Jisung, one that the boy either doesn’t notice or straight up ignores.

“Jisung pretended not to know what dumbass means, so Minho hyung told him that it’s a term of endearment, and now Jisung is pretending to believe that”, he explains. “And Chan hyung also thinks that Jisung doesn’t know the actual meaning. Sungie has everyone fooled.”

Seungmin turns to Jisung.

“Wait, so do you know what dumbass means or not?”

“Don’t ask him, he won’t give you a real answer”, Changbin objects, but Jisung is already speaking up.

“I know what it means! Dumbass is what you call someone you like.”

An exasperated noise escapes Changbin.

“You know that it’s not, though!” he argues. “I know you do!”

A confused expression overtakes Jisung’s face.

“Uh, yes? You’re just trying to trick me so that I use the word wrong! Minho hyung already told me what dumbass actually means.”

All it takes is one look at the older, and anyone can tell that Changbin is about one second away from slamming his head against a wall. He lets out a slow sigh before turning around to walk away again, giving up on this conversation. Next to him, Felix is trying to keep from laughing again after finally calming down.

“My stomach hurts”, the cyborg complains. Before Seungmin can ask why, he continues. “I laughed too hard and now I’m in pain. Jisung, this is your fault!”

The boy in question sends him a sweet smile.

“You’re welcome”, he says, not apologetic in the slightest. Seungmin still can’t decide if Jisung knows what dumbass means, or if he has actually forgotten the meaning of the word, but he can’t blame him for wanting to mess with them a little. It would be hilarious if that’s what Jisung is doing.

“Ji”, Seungmin speaks, catching the other’s attention. “I’m not saying you’re lying about forgetting what dumbass means, but hypothetically, there are plenty of fun words that would be very easy to forget. I mean, we can’t really blame you if you forgot what idiot or moron means, for example.”

Jisung’s mischievous grin is all the answer Seungmin needs, and he thinks the expression on his own face matches the one on Jisung’s. Changbin might be the only literal demon in their family, but these boys could give him a run for his money.

Felix glances between the pair on the couch, most likely thinking about if he should be on their side in this, or run off to tell the others immediately. In the end, he makes the motion of zipping his mouth shut, and Jisung’s grin grows a bit wider.

The boy may have (temporarily) lost his memories, but he hasn’t lost much of his personality. This is going to be a fun week.

-

Jeongin feels a weight settle around his waist and tries to turn away, but whatever it is keeps him stuck in place. He blinks his eyes open, finding that it takes him several seconds to focus on something that appears to be right in front of his face. Once he manages to see properly, he screams and tries to jump back.

“Hey, don’t scream, it’s just me!” Jisung says, lifting his hands in surrender without making any move to get off Jeongin. He stays right where is, one leg on either side of Jeongin’s waist.

“You remember who you are today?” Jeongin questions, still in a bit of shock after waking up with Jisung’s eyes only inches away from his own. He recalls the doctor saying something about Jisung’s memories resetting after sleeping, but it seems odd that he would have all of them back by the second day. That can’t be it.

“No, I actually don’t remember anything, but I think I died and this is an alternate universe, so now I have to find and kill the version of myself from this universe.”

Jeongin blinks as he takes this in. He finds that he’s only the tiniest bit surprised that this is the conclusion Jisung came to when he woke up with no memories. That boy has a strange mind.

“Oh, okay. I’m gonna have breakfast. You want some?”

He figures he might as well let Jisung believe his theory about being from another universe and having to kill the version of himself that lives in this universe, since his memories of this day will be gone tomorrow, anyway.

Jeongin looks up again just in time to see Jisung shrug.

“Sure. I might as well eat before I leave.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea”, Jeongin agrees. He leaves it to the other guys to stop Jisung from setting out on his murder quest, since Jeongin will be involved enough in the whole memory loss thing, anyway.

They decided yesterday that it would be best for Jisung to sleep in his own bed each night, despite how much Chan and Minho want to keep an eye on him. After all, he’ll wake up with different memories every day. If he wakes up next to someone he doesn’t recognize, it could scare him, so it’s better to let him stay in his own bed and hope that he never wakes up with the urge to kill his roommate.

Jisung finally moves away from where he’s been sitting on top of Jeongin, setting the younger free. Jeongin sits up as soon as he can. The warlock waits for Jeongin to show him the way, not knowing where he is or how to get to the kitchen from here.

“Do you know my name?” Jeongin asks while opening the door, trying to stifle a yawn. Jisung shakes his head.

“I don’t remember my own name either. Wait, does that mean I can pick a new one?”

There’s excitement in his voice, and Jeongin barely considers the question before nodding his head yes. He keeps telling himself that it’s only for a day.

“Okay! Actually, can you pick one for me?” Jisung asks, and Jeongin turns his head to give him a thoughtful glance. He doesn’t want to make a joke out of it, but he also has a strong urge to cause chaos. In the end, he thinks that making up a completely new name for Jisung is chaotic enough in itself, so maybe he should take this seriously.

“Jaewon.”

Jisung seems satisfied with this new name. Jeongin doesn’t tell him where the name’s from, because someone will surely figure it out during the day.

They turn into the kitchen, and Jeongin notices that one of the chairs by the table is occupied. Good. That means Jisung will have a chance to get used to everyone else one at a time, and not be overwhelmed by them all at once.

Changbin turns in his chair when he hears them enter, and his eyes immediately land on Jisung.

“Do you still not know what dumbass means?” he asks. Jisung looks very confused by this.

“Changbin hyung, he doesn’t remember that conversation”, Jeongin points out, walking up to one of the cabinets to get bowls for himself and Jisung.

“I don’t remember anything!” Jisung adds. He then turns his eyes to Changbin. “Who are you?”

“I’m Changbin. I’m your hyung.”

Jisung blinks.

“You’re my _what_?” he questions, and Changbin raises his eyebrows.

“Your hyung”, he repeats. “Do you not know what that is?”

When Jisung shakes his head, Changbin sends Jeongin a helpless look, but their youngest only shrugs and puts the bowls down on the table.

“I think his knowledge is very selective”, Jeongin says. “It was the same yesterday. He knew exactly how to use the oven and he remembered how to cook, but when Minho hyung asked him to get some spices from the cabinet, he asked what the fuck a spice is.”

Changbin doesn’t bother scolding him for cussing.

“How long does it take to eat breakfast?” Jisung interrupts their conversation, and Changbin turns away from Jeongin to answer him.

“Depends”, Changbin says. “Are you in a hurry?”

“Not really.” Jisung glances around the kitchen, as if he’s considering something. “But I need to figure out how to kill him, and that’s gonna take some time.”

Changbin, who had been about to drink from his glass of juice, spills it over his chin and has to get up and grab some paper from their kitchen counter. Jisung watches, waiting for him to respond to the question.

Once Changbin is settled again, he stares at the boy.

“Can you please repeat what you just said?”

There’s a hint of panic in his voice.

“Kill him”, Jisung repeats simply, clearly not seeing why this is a problematic statement. “If I don’t, there might be some problems. Don’t worry though, it’s not like I’ll get arrested.”

“You’re gonna get arrested?” Hyunjin’s incredulous voice asks, and a second later, the tall boy enters the kitchen. His hearing is apparently as selective as Jisung’s knowledge, if that’s all he got from the sentence he overheard.

“No, that’s exactly what I’m not gonna do today.” Jisung looks a bit startled by Hyunjin’s appearance, getting more fidgety as he glances around at the three. He then faces Jeongin. “How many more people live here?”

Their youngest holds up four fingers, not even looking away from the food he’s in the middle of serving to himself and Jisung, even though Jisung hasn’t sat down by the table yet.

While Hyunjin moves to take the seat next to Changbin, the older keeps staring at Jisung, still questioning why he’s talking about killing someone.

“Jisung”, Changbin says, and Jisung frowns.

“Who’s that?”

Changbin casts a glance at Jeongin, who grins back at him.

“Yeah, hyung, who’s Jisung?” the younger repeats the question. He gestures to Jisung. “This is Jaewon.”

At this, Changbin squints his eyes suspiciously.

“Did you decide that?” he asks. Jeongin shakes his head at the same time as Jisung nods. Their eyes meet, similar expressions of surprise on their faces. Their different answers only serve to make everyone in the room more confused. 

“But wait”, Hyunjin says, “Jaewon? That sounds like…”

“I came up with it”, Jeongin interrupts him to answer Changbin’s question. “But he asked me to, so in a way, both of us decided it together.”

This is already a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung: i have died and arrived in an alternate universe, so now i have to find and kill the version of myself from this universe  
> jeongin: aight, cool. want some breakfast?
> 
> haha, i love jeongin :D


	4. 3rd eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho in this chapter: *curses in front of his children to establish dominance* *gives jeongin a knife* *lets changbin glue his hands together* *doesn't stop jeongin from jumping off the balcony*

When Chan wakes up and comes into the kitchen, he somehow manages to convince Jisung that his planned murder spree can wait another day and successfully distracts the younger from what he’d been planning to do. Chan is also very quick to accept Jisung’s ideas, understanding exactly what he’s thinking before anyone else can even try to explain what kind of mindset Jisung is in today.

“If you wanna kill the version of yourself from this universe, it could be good to do some research”, Chan suggests, and Jisung, who hasn’t seemed interested in talking to anyone up until now, stares at him.

“What do you mean?” he asks. Chan smiles.

“I know some good books and movies that could help. They’re not very realistic, but it could be good research.”

He stands from his seat by the table and waits for Jisung to do the same. Chan holds a hand out for the younger boy. Jisung seems a bit hesitant, but in the end, he takes it and lets Chan lead him to the living room.

The boys that are left in the kitchen start talking as soon as they’re out of the room.

“Do you think Chan can distract him from his plans, or is he actually gonna start killing people?” Hyunjin asks.

“Who cares!” Jeongin’s face is practically glowing as he leans forward over the table. “He’s gonna keep Chan hyung busy today, which means it’s the perfect opportunity for us to do some cooking without adult supervision!”

“How about you don’t”, Minho says and enters the kitchen. Jeongin pouts, and Minho ruffles his hair as he walks past. “There will be no cooking for you today, especially not without supervision. I don’t want the house to burn down.”

“But we’re moving out in a week, anyway”, Jeongin argues. “It’s not like it matters what happens to this apartment. Why can’t I burn it down?”

“If the house burns down, we probably won’t get any money for it”, Changbin chimes in. Minho points at him with a spoon and nods before taking the seat that Chan just left, reaching across the table to grab the cereal.

“Binnie is right. We can’t sell the house if there’s no house left.”

“So basically, what I’m hearing is that the reason you won’t let us cook is because of capitalism”, Jeongin says, sounding pretty pleased with himself. He grins at Minho. The older only stares back at him.

“You sound like Jisung”, he comments before going back to his cereal. “He’s a bad influence on you. Not everything in this world is a result of capitalism. Stop listening to him and his conspiracy theories.”

Jeongin pouts again. This time, Hyunjin is the one to reach over and ruffle his hair, messing it up even more. Jeongin leans to the side and tries to get away from him.

“Stop fucking up my hair”, he whines. Minho raises his eyebrows, and he doesn’t even have to say anything for Jeongin to understand what he’s getting at. The younger corrects himself. “Stop messing up my hair.”

“No curse words in this holy house”, Minho says with a nod.

“You’re probably the one who taught him to cuss, anyway”, Changbin mutters, and Minho turns to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, what was that? I don’t think I heard you.”

Changbin shakes his head with a small sigh, and Minho looks way too pleased with himself when there’s no more arguing. It makes no sense for Minho to be the oldest person in the room. It’s hard to believe that he’s one of the parents in this family, but that’s how it is.

“I still don’t see why I’m not allowed to cook”, Jeongin says. Minho has to swallow his cereal before he can respond to this, but he fixes Jeongin with one of his best stares in the meantime.

“You know damn well why”, Minho says once he’s finished chewing.

“I thought we weren’t allowed to swear in this holy house?” Hyunjin asks, a grin on his face. Minho points his spoon at him.

“You’re absolutely fucking right about that, but I’m an adult. The rules don’t apply to me.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works…” Changbin mumbles, but Minho ignores him.

“Anyway. Innie, if you really want to cook, you can help me wash the vegetables for dinner today.”

“But I wanna use the stove.” Jeongin pouts.

“I’ll let you cut the vegetables, but I’m not letting you near the stove. A knife is the most dangerous item I’m willing to supply you with.”

“You’re supplying Innie with knives?” Felix’s voice asks in disbelief, a second before the freckled boy steps into the kitchen. He’s already dressed for the day. His eyes find Minho quickly, and he looks quite scared at the thought of Jeongin with a knife.

“Yes, he is”, Jeongin responds before Minho has the chance to open his mouth. “And I’m gonna use it to stab people!”

Changbin stares at him.

“I don’t think Jisung is the dangerous one today”, he comments.

“Wait”, Felix says as he sits down. “Why would Jisung be the dangerous one?”

Minho suddenly wishes that he could switch places with Chan, because surely dealing with one amnesic kid is easier that dealing with these four? He hasn’t even seen Seungmin yet, but being in charge of all five will be tough.

“Jisung thinks he’s in an alternate universe today”, Hyunjin explains to Felix. “And he thinks there’s another version of himself in this universe, so he has to find that version of himself and kill it. Also, his name is Jaewon for today. Don’t question it.”

Felix doesn’t look like he understands any of that explanation. Minho can’t blame him. It doesn’t make a lot of sense.

-

Chan and Jisung watch a movie about time travelling, and after that, Chan finds a book for him to read on the topic. By then, they’ve moved into the big bedroom, because that one has a computer Chan can use to work on some music while Jisung reads. The boy doesn’t seem to have any violent tendencies, aside from his plan to murder this imaginary other version of himself, and even that doesn’t seem so important anymore.

It must be some time after noon when Chan has his workflow interrupted.

“Chan”, Jisung says, and the older makes a hum to show he’s heard him. “Why is Jeongin about to jump from the balcony?”

Chan’s head shoots up at this.

“What?” he asks, getting up from the chair. “How do you know?”

“I just heard them talking about it. They’re very loud.”

Chan has been wearing headphones, so it makes sense that he didn’t hear it, but he also knows how loud his kids can be. He’s really glad Jisung heard them and decided to tell him.

Jisung follows him as he hurries to the living room, which is where the door to the balcony is.

When they get there, they see most of the other kids crowded around the glass door, and on the other side of the glass, they can see Jeongin. He looks taller than the rest of them. Probably because he’s standing on the railing of the balcony.

“Innie!” Chan shouts, and Jeongin startles, turning to look back at him. “Get down from there!”

He can see a pout on Jeongin’s face, and the boy looks longingly down at the ground, but he gets down after only a couple of seconds. Chan breathes a sigh of relief.

The others, who are all standing in front of the door, move to the side to let Chan through.

“What were you thinking?” he questions, moving to pull Jeongin back inside. The boy doesn’t resist.

“I was gonna fly!” Jeongin answers. “Hyunjin hyung said that I would have to open my wings immediately after jumping, but I said that I could probably fall for at least two seconds before I had to open my wings.”

Chan turns to look around at the rest of them, and Hyunjin smiles innocently when Chan’s eyes land on him. He ignores it and does a quick headcount. When he only counts four, aside from himself and Jisung, Chan does it again, but no, there’s someone missing.

“Where’s Changbinnie?” he asks.

“He’s with Minho hyung in the bathroom”, Seungmin replies. Chan raises his eyebrows, and the boy continues. “He glued his fingers together or something. I don’t know, sadly I wasn’t there to see it. I would have loved to see him glue his hands together.”

Jisung has been the calmest child so far. Maybe they should have been less worried about him and more worried about the ones who haven’t lost their memories.

Chan sighs.

“And just because Minho is busy, that means you have to jump from the balcony?”

Jeongin nods, smiling.

“I’m pretty sure Chan hyung was expecting you to say no”, Seungmin whispers. Chan, with his vampire hearing, hears him anyway.

Seungmin is right. Just because they have no supervision for a few minutes doesn’t mean they have to do dangerous things. Having supernatural kids is very stressful. He should be used to it by now, but he doesn’t think he ever will be.

“Okay, Innie”, Chan starts. “Don’t do that again. You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“No, I was being careful”, Jeongin argues, but Chan gives him a disbelieving look.

“Oh, really? Well, you still shouldn’t have done it. Someone on the street could have seen you, and most humans don’t know that angels exist. I think your wings would have freaked them out.”

Jisung, who’s been following this entire exchange with a curios expression, speaks up.

“You’re an angel?” he asks Jeongin, whose face brightens and he nods.

“Yeah!” he says. “I have wings, but Chan hyung doesn’t let me use them inside. He doesn’t let me use them outside, either.”

“Then what’s the point of having wings?” Jisung scrunches up his nose at this. It makes no sense. Why would he have wings if he’s never allowed to use them?

“Exactly!” Jeongin looks very pleased to have found someone who understands him. “That’s what I always says, but Chan hyung thinks that I’m a danger to myself and others when I use them.” Jeongin pouts.

“That sounds dumb”, Jisung comments. Jeongin nods so fast that Chan is worried he’s going to injure his neck.

He decides to intervene before the two can get any stupid ideas.

“Okay, thanks for your input”, he says. “Everyone, go back to what you were doing earlier. Jisung…” Jisung raises his eyebrows at this, and Chan quickly corrects himself. “Jaewon, do you wanna read some more of your book?”

Jisung quietly shakes his head.

“We could watch another movie”, Chan suggests. Jisung shrugs. He doesn’t seem to know what he wants to do, and it doesn’t help that all the other kids are staring at him. Chan is about to say something to the rest of them, but Felix beats him to it.

“I found a really cool TV-show yesterday that I wanna watch! Come on, we could watch it together”, Felix says, reached to take Jisung’s hand.

Bless Felix and his sunshine personality.

Jisung nods, and Felix smiles brightly before pulling Jisung away from there. Chan makes a mental note to check up on them in an hour or so, just to make sure that they’re not plotting a murder, but he honestly trusts those two more than he trusts Jeongin right now.

This whole memory thing doesn’t seem like it’s gonna be too bad. How much worse could it get?

-

They manage to distract Jisung from his murder plans until it’s time for them to sleep. At the end of the day, they decide to let Felix sleep in Jeongin’s bed, since he seems to have bonded a lot with Jisung today. They go to bed with no problems at all.

The following morning, Chan is the first one up. There haven’t been any signs of trouble during the night, which is an accomplishment in itself. Not because of Jisung and his weird mental state, but they have a few sleepwalkers in the family, and that isn’t always fun. Combined with a few insomniacs and some rebellious kids who love to stay up well past midnight, the nights aren’t always the calmest in this household.

Tonight has been calm. Maybe that should be a sign that the day isn’t going to be as easy.

It's early in the morning, and Chan is sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea when the door to Jisung’s and Jeongin’s room opens.

“Why do you look traumatized?” Chan asks the moment he catches sight of Felix.

“Jisung”, Felix replies in an empty voice. “He’s terrifying today.”

Chan puts his cup down, ready to help if something has happened.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been making really ominous comments and implying that he can see the future. I am terrified.”

Chan frowns as Felix sits down opposite him, burying his face in his arms.

“Do you think he’s using his magic powers, or is he making it up?”

Felix glances up at him.

“That’s the worst part. I can’t tell if he’s joking, but I don’t think he is.”

A moment later, the same door opens again, and this time, Jisung steps out. He looks around and notices the kitchen, as well as the two people sitting by the table inside.

“Morning, Sungie”, Chan greets. The boy takes a careful step toward them. “It’s okay, you can come closer. We don’t bite.”

“Channie hyung only bites when he’s hungry”, Felix mumbles. Chan ignores him. He doesn’t really feel like explaining the whole vampire thing to Jisung right now.

“Who are you?” Jisung asks as he enters the kitchen, stopping right in front of the threshold to stare at Chan.

“My name’s Bang Chan. I’ve been your legal guardian since you were fifteen, and you’ve lived with me for the past three years. You lost your memory two days ago, so you probably don’t remember me.”

Jisung nods slowly.

“That makes sense.” It really doesn’t, but if Jisung thinks it does, that’s good for them.

“Do you want breakfast?” Chan asks instead, smiling at the boy. Jisung gives him a wary look.

“Maybe. Where’s everyone else?”

Chan glances at Felix, wondering if the other has informed Jisung of how many people live here, but it doesn’t seem like he has. Especially not if Jisung has somehow managed to terrify Felix in the few minutes they spent together in the bedroom earlier.

“They’re still sleeping”, Chan responds. Felix is trying to glance at Jisung without lifting his head, not wanting the boy to know that he’s looking at him.

Jisung nods again.

“They will wake up again”, he says matter-of-factly.

Chan isn’t sure how to respond to that. Of course they will wake up again, why wouldn’t they? Jisung manages to make it sound like it’s some sort of prophecy. Felix sends Chan a pointed look, and the older thinks he’s beginning to understand what Felix meant when he said that Jisung is terrifying today.

“Yeah, we will”, a voice says from the other doorway. Chan and Jisung both turn to see Minho stepping into the kitchen, but Felix keeps his head on the table.

“You’re here”, Jisung states in the same odd voice. He somehow avoids emphasizing either word, and Chan has no idea how to interpret that statement. Is he surprised to see Minho, or is he surprised to see Minho here, in the kitchen? Or is he simply stating that Minho is here? It makes no sense at all.

“I am.” Minho nods and stops to get a cup of coffee on his way to the table. He looks at Jisung before sitting down. “Do you wanna sit with us?”

Jisung gives the empty chair next to Minho a look, but to Chan’s surprise, it only takes a couple seconds before he comes closer and pulls it out. Minho smiles at him, and they both sit. Maybe Chan can convince Minho to be responsible for looking after Jisung today. He seems to be good at it.

“Did you sleep well?” Minho asks, taking a sip of his coffee as he looks at Jisung.

“I slept”, Jisung answers vaguely. Felix gives him a suspicious look, but Minho isn’t fazed.

“Yeah, you did”, he agrees, accepting the answer without problem. Chan follows the conversation silently, trying not to show how confused he is. “Do you want breakfast?”

Jisung eyes the packet of cereal standing on the table, then glances at Minho again.

“Not yet. It’s not supposed to happen yet.”

Chan raises his eyebrows at this, but Minho doesn’t react. He only nods and takes another sip of coffee. It should be surprising how well he deals with Jisung’s switch in personality each day, but Minho has always been an open-minded person, so maybe it makes sense that he has such an easy time dealing with this.

“That’s fine. Is there anything you wanna do today? You spent all of yesterday watching movies and reading books with Chan and Felix. I think the other kids would like to spend time with you.”

“They would”, Jisung says with a nod. His words sound much more ominous than they should be. “And they will see me today.”

Minho glances at him with a small smile.

“Yeah, of course they will. It’s not like you’re invisible.”

Jisung smiles for the first time today.

“That is true. Are they prepared?”

“Prepared for what?” Minho asks, not sounding worried at all. Chan himself feels pretty worried.

“Prepared to meet me.”

Minho shrugs.

“Probably.”

Chan doesn’t agree with that.


	5. Grow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What will I be ready for?" Hyunjin asks. His breakfast is completely forgotten by now, since Jisung is a lot more interesting than his food.
> 
> "You will know", Jisung answers, vague as always. "But it will be too late."
> 
> "Sounds fun", Hyunjin comments.

They send Felix to wake the other kids up a while later, and Jisung asks to go with him. Chan can imagine a lot of things going wrong from here, but Minho only smiles and tells Jisung that he can go. At least Felix seems to be getting used to this ominous version of Jisung, because he doesn’t react as much to his weirdness anymore.

Chan glances at Minho once they’re gone, but the fae is busy looking at his phone.

“Minho”, he says. The other makes some non-committal noise in response. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to let Jisung be there when they wake up? He might scare the shit out of them.”

“Seungmin once put ice-cream in Jisung’s mouth when he was sleeping”, Minho says. Chan doesn’t see how that’s relevant to this conversation. “If anything, they deserve to be a little scared by him. Besides, it’s not like he’s gonna hurt them.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Minho doesn’t get a chance to respond, because they’re interrupted by a loud screech coming from one of the bedrooms. It sounds a bit demonic.

“I bet that was Changbin”, Minho comments, ignoring Chan’s previous question. A door slams open, and they hear someone run down the hallway toward the kitchen. Changbin tumbles through the doorway a moment later, and Minho looks at Chan with an expression that clearly says, ‘I told you so’.

The demon is still in his sleepwear, and his hair is all messed up. It looks like he’s coming straight from bed. That’s probably exactly what has happened.

“What the fuck is wrong with Jisung today?” he breathes, coming in to take a seat next to Chan. The older pats his shoulder as Minho answers.

“We’re not really sure. I think that’s just what his personality is gonna be like today, so get used to it.”

“What did he say to you?” Chan asks, deciding to be more supportive than his boyfriend. He glares at Minho, but the fae has the audacity to stick his tongue out at him in response. Chan fakes an offended expression.

“Nothing too terrifying”, Changbin says. “His face was right in front of mine when I woke up, that’s what freaked me out. Then he said something like, ‘You’re not dead’ and sounded really surprised, which was kind of weird, but I was already freaking out by then.”

“Sounds like Jisung. That’s what he’s like today.” Minho nods.

“Well, I’m terrified.”

Changbin reaches for the orange juice, trying not to think about what the rest of the day is going to be like.

“You probably should be”, Chan mumbles.

-

Felix must have decided that Jisung should stay back once he wakes up the rest of them, or maybe Changbin’s screeching woke them up before Jisung got the chance to scare anyone else, because there’s no more yelling from the bedrooms this morning. The rest of the kids come into the kitchen for breakfast, Felix and Jisung walking behind them, and none of them look like they’ve been scared into consciousness.

Changbin glares suspiciously at Jisung as he takes a seat by the table, but no one else acts like they’re afraid of him. That’s good. He has already exceeded Chan’s expectations for today.

Jeongin is a second away from putting his elbow in a glass of milk, but Minho is quick to notice and moves the glass to the side. He doesn’t think Jeongin even notices. The boy leans forward over the table, putting his head on his arms and closing his eyes. He might have gone back to sleep.

Seungmin and Hyunjin both turn their attention to Jisung as soon as they’re seated.

“How are you feeling today?” Seungmin asks.

Jisung turns his eyes to them and considers the question for a few seconds.

“I’m ready”, he says. Seungmin frowns, but Hyunjin leans forward over the table, his eyes on Jisung.

“Ready for what?” he wonders.

Chan is already anticipating that his answer is going to be ominous as fuck, so he starts passing around the bread basket and tries not to let Jisung terrify him again. It’s too early for that.

“I’m ready”, he says simply. That’s honestly a lot milder than what Chan had been expecting. “And you will be, too.” Ah, there it is again. The ominous bullshit.

Seungmin looks confused by this, as he should be. Hyunjin’s reaction is the complete opposite. He raises his eyebrows and keeps staring at Jisung, but he doesn’t seem to find this as weird as everyone else.

Chan decides there and then that Minho and Hyunjin should be responsible for Jisung today. That’s for the best. They’re the only ones equipped to deal with this specific brand of weirdness.

“What will I be ready for?” Hyunjin continues asking. His breakfast is completely forgotten by now, since Jisung is a lot more interesting than eating.

“You will know”, Jisung answers, vague as always. “But it will be too late.”

“Sounds fun”, Hyunjin comments. He finally goes back to his food after that, though he keeps glancing at Jisung throughout the meal. The younger doesn’t initiate any conversations, and everyone else is busy eating. At least it’s calm.

“When is the right time for you to eat?” Minho asks once most of the kids have left the table, and Jisung still hasn’t made any move to get food for himself.

Jisung looks at him.

“Now.”

While Jisung (finally) starts pouring himself some milk, Chan looks at Minho.

“Can you look after him today?” he asks. Minho grins.

“Happily. He’s really funny right now.” Chan doesn’t agree, but Minho is allowed to have his opinions, even if they’re wrong. Jisung isn’t funny right now. He’s ominous and terrifying.

Minho must be able to sense that the vampire doesn’t agree with him, because he continues.

“Come on, Chan. He wanted to commit a murder yesterday. Today is nothing compared to that.”

“Yeah, but yesterday, I was able to follow his thought process. Even if it didn’t make a lot of sense, it was at least a little bit logical. Today? Nope. You have no idea what he might do.”

Jisung is sitting right next to them by the table, so he has to hear what they’re saying, but it doesn’t look like he’s listening. Maybe he just doesn’t care.

Minho glances at him before smiling toward Chan again.

“Well, okay. I’ll look after him today. But that means you have to deal with all the other kids.”

Chan blinks.

“Ah, shit.”

“Language!” Jeongin yells from the living room, and Chan sighs.

-

They have a surprisingly normal day. Aside from Minho and Hyunjin, no one actually sees much of Jisung. The three of them spend the entire day in his and Jeongin’s room, doing who knows what. When Chan asks about it that evening, Minho only winks at him. Chan doesn’t even want to think about what that might mean.

Dinner is a relatively normal affair. Everyone’s loud, as per usual, and it’s the first time the rest of the family sees Jisung since this morning.

“What did you do with him all day?” Seungmin asks Hyunjin in a low voice. Not that he really has to lower his voice. Changbin and Felix are arguing about something quite loudly, so it’s not like anyone will hear him.

“We didn’t actually do much”, Hyunjin says. He grins. “We watched some conspiracy videos on youtube, played cards, normal stuff like that.”

Seungmin gives him a disappointed look.

“You were so secretive, we thought it had to be something weird. I’m pretty sure Jeongin and Felix have a bet on what you did.”

“What do they think we did?”

Hyunjin takes advantage of the way Changbin is busy debating with Felix, and steals some food from the older boy’s plate. Seungmin shakes his head at the behavior.

“Felix thought you were performing a séance. He bet four chicken nuggets on that. I’m not sure what Jeongin thought, but he’ll be disappointed when he finds out how boring your day actually was.”

“It wasn’t boring!” Hyunjin objects. “Jisung was really funny today. We didn’t have to do anything weird, because his comments made all the normal things weird, anyway.”

Jisung, who’s sitting on the other side of Seungmin, picks that moment to lean over toward the two of them with a serious look in his eyes.

“Watch out”, he whispers. Seungmin looks a bit scared by this, but Hyunjin keeps eating as if nothing is happening.

“Watch out for what?” he asks casually.

Jisung casts a quick glance around the table before responding.

“Changbin hyung is going to spill his lemonade.”

The words have barely left his mouth before there’s a loud yell coming from the other side of the table, and Changbin stands up. Someone is laughing. It’s probably Jeongin.

When Seungmin and Hyunjin turn to look, they see that there’s lemonade all over Changbin’s clothes. They turn back to Jisung with widened eyes.

“How did you know that was gonna happen?” Seungmin asks. He sounds impressed.

Jisung doesn’t meet their eyes, but he’s grinning.

“Because I did it.” He seems very proud of himself. Hyunjin gives him a high-five, reaching across Seungmin to do so.

“Oh no, you made a mess”, Chan says in English, trying not to laugh at Changbin.

Seungmin and Hyunjin decide that they’re not going to tell on Jisung. They might even forgive him for being so terrifying today, because he ends the day a lot better than it started. Even if it is at the expense of Changbin’s clean clothes.

That’s one more day completed.

-

Jisung goes through the whole Wednesday without speaking. He wakes up and doesn’t say a word to Jeongin when the younger tries to ask him some questions, which prompts Jeongin to go get Chan. After several minutes of trying to get Jisung to talk, they come to the conclusion that he’s nonverbal. At least for now. He’ll nod or shake his head in response to their questions, but he won’t use his voice.

It’s a surprisingly calm day for all of them. Jisung plays some games with Seungmin and Felix, helps Minho in the kitchen, and even joins Hyunjin and Changbin when they’re packing for the move. Everything goes smoothly.

However, all things must come to an end, and they’re back to being chaotic the very next day.

“What’s Jisung like today?” is the first thing Seungmin says when he comes into the kitchen that morning.

Jisung is sitting with Minho and Chan by the table. He looks up when Seungmin enters, sending the other boy a bright smile, but doesn’t say anything. Seungmin sits down opposite the other three. Maybe he’s nonverbal again.

“He’s…” Chan starts, waving his hand around as he figures out how to phrase it. He looks confused.

“A baby”, Minho fills in, not looking up from where he’s peeling a banana. “Pretty much. I don’t think he remembers how to speak, and he lacks a lot of motor skills, so he’s essentially the same as a baby right now.”

“Except he’s obviously not a baby”, Chan says. Jisung is playing with his fingers, not paying attention to the others by the table.

Seungmin nods slowly, reaching for the package of milk as he takes this in. He waves at Jisung when he notices the boy following the movement with his eyes, and Jisung smiles again at the gesture.

“He seems happy”, Seungmin comments.

“Bold of you to assume he hasn’t cried three times today already”, Minho says, finishing peeling the banana and putting the peeled fruit on a plastic plate. He pushes the plate in front of Jisung, waiting to see what the younger is going to do with it.

Jisung stares between Minho and the fruit. Minho gestures for him to put it in his mouth, to which Jisung responds by scrunching up his nose.

“How did he have time to cry three times already?” Seungmin questions. “It’s not even eight in the morning.”

“Oh, trust me, that boy had time”, Minho says. He doesn’t look very happy about it. “He cried for thirty minutes because the bath was too wet for him.”

“You gave him a bath?”

Seungmin briefly wonders how long they have been awake, since they’ve apparently had time to give Jisung a bath already.

“Yeah. He hasn’t the biggest fan of that.”

Minho gestures between Jisung’s mouth and the banana again, trying to get the boy to understand that he’s supposed to eat. Seungmin watches him try.

“Why don’t you just feed him?” he asks, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

“Been there, done that. That was the second time he cried today. I don’t think he likes being fed.”

Jisung finally reaches for the banana, and he glances at Minho after taking it in his hand. The older gives him an encouraging smile and a nod.

Seungmin is very entertained by the expression on Jisung’s face. He’s staring at the banana as if it has personally offended him, and before putting it in his mouth, he gives Minho one last accusing glance.

The other three by the table all watch him chew the fruit, waiting for a reaction with bated breaths.

Jisung spits it out.

Minho sighs and sinks down in his chair, looking like he’s giving up on everything as Jisung throws the banana onto the plate again. Chan takes over and moves the plate away from Jisung, who’s staring at the banana with the same offended expression as earlier. He glances at Minho, and his expression changes to betrayal. Minho doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Sungie”, Seungmin says, catching the boy’s attention. Jisung turns his eyes to him. “Have you tried the chocolate milk? I think it’s really good!”

Jisung shakes his head slowly.

“Chocolate… milk?” he repeats. Seungmin notices that his voice is a bit higher than it usually is. That, combined with the way his tongue can’t seem to wrap around the word ‘chocolate’ correctly, helps him see why Minho said that he’s basically a baby today. He certainly sounds like one.

Seungmin nods.

“Yeah! It’s really good. You could try some, if you want.”

He offers his own glass to the other. Jisung doesn’t look nearly as suspicious of the milk as he had been of the banana. He takes the glass from the older, though Seungmin lets his hand hover right underneath Jisung’s, in case he drops it. Minho did mention that his motor skills aren’t at their best today.

Jisung brings the glass up to his lips and takes a sip. His eyes widen, and he glances at Seungmin, who’s smiling at him. Jisung takes another sip.

“One point to Seungmin”, Chan says when Jisung makes an appreciative hum, clearly approving of Seungmin’s chocolate milk, and Minho sinks even further down on his chair. The only visible part of him is now his head.

“Seungmin, do you wanna adopt him from us?” Minho asks hopefully. “You can take over as his parent for today.”

Seungmin whips his head toward the fae.

“No, no, I can’t do that.”

“But I had him yesterday”, Minho tries to argue. Chan almost laughs at how stupid he looks, practically disappearing under the table as he argues with one of their children about taking care of another one of their kids.

“You’re his legal guardian, you’re supposed to have him every day. I’m not the one who adopted him.”

Minho pouts. It looks really funny.

“Don’t worry Minho, I can be responsible for him today”, Chan says, still trying not to laugh. He’s failing pretty badly. “I’m sure some of the other kids will be happy to help. We’ll figure it out.”

-

“Jisung has tremendous puppy energy”, Hyunjin comments.

It’s a few hours later, and all eight of them are sitting in front of the TV, watching Care Bears because apparently that show is one of the greatest pieces of art that this generation has created. At least, that’s what Felix had to say about it. Jisung seems pretty happy about it, which is the real reason they’re watching it.

“What?” Seungmin says, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah! Tremendous puppy energy. It’s like bde, but instead of a big dick, it’s a puppy.”

Everyone in the room turns to stare at Hyunjin. Except Jisung, of course. He’s busy watching the show.

“You can’t say that in front of Jisung!” Felix says. “He’s a baby.”

“Technically…” Changbin starts, but Chan gives him a look that stops him from finishing his sentence.

Jisung still has his eyes turned to the screen, completely oblivious to the conversation around him. That’s good. He curses enough as a grownup, he doesn’t need to start doing it today, too.

“Don’t corrupt the baby”, Minho says.

“The same way you corrupted every single one of your children?” Changbin retorts, raising his eyebrows. He’s obviously challenging Minho to an argument.

“I did not corrupt every single one of my kids”, Minho objects, sitting up straighter on the couch to meet Changbin’s eyes. “Jisung was already corrupted when he got here. He cursed so much, you should have heard him back then.”

“You’re just saying that because I have no way of knowing if it’s true or not.”

That’s right. Since Jisung was the first kid they adopted, everyone else has no way of knowing what he was like when he first came to Chan and Minho.

Lucky for their parents, Felix pipes up.

“Actually, Minho hyung is right. He used to curse. A lot. Way more than he does now.”

As the second child to be adopted, Felix also has a pretty good idea of what Jisung was like in the past.

“But when you met him, he had already known Minho hyung for at least half a year. It might have been Minho hyung who made him cuss so much”, Changbin argues, just for the sake of being annoying.

“Jisung’s been cursing since the first time I met him”, Chan joins the discussion. It’s only fair, since he was the first person in this room to meet Jisung. “Literally, the first conversation I had with him had at least one curse word in it, and back then he was still really shy.”

“Ooh, is this gonna turn into another episode of ‘exposing Jisung’?” Jeongin asks, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Don’t expose Jisung”, Felix says with a pout. “He can’t defend himself right now. It’s not fair.”

If anyone else had said the same thing, they probably wouldn’t have listened, but because it’s Felix, Jeongin simply nods and accepts defeat.

Jeongin may be the only literal angel in the room, but Felix is definitely the most angelic. He has everyone wrapped around his tiny fingers.

With that, they turn their attention back to the Care Bears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today, i offer you the tiniest slice of jisung's backstory and absolutely nothing else. tomorrow, who knows?
> 
> hahhahah jk! but i really do have their backstories written in a document somewhere... or well, the majority of them, at least. jeongin's and seungmin's adoption stories still aren't finished.


	6. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Binnie, don't cuss", Minho reprimands, not even looking away from his phone as he speaks. He's sitting by the table in the kitchen. "What you should have said is, 'Yang Jeongin, I'm going to murder you'."
> 
> Maybe it should be worrying that Minho isn't bothered by the mention of murder, and only bothers to correct the curse word, but Chan hadn't expected anything else. Murder is okay in this family. Curse words aren't.

_“It’s Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday.”_

“Yang Jeongin, I’m going to fucking murder you!”

Chan sighs as he watches Changbin chase a cackling Jeongin through the living room, the younger of the two holding a bluetooth speaker in his hands. He’s been tasked with waking everyone up today. Of course, their kids can never be trusted to wake each other up in a respectful manner, so Jeongin has been blasting ‘Friday’ by Rebecca Black for all of his brothers to wake up to.

Some of them hate the song a bit more passionately than others. Changbin, for example. Hence why he’s currently trying to murder Jeongin.

“Binnie, don’t cuss”, Minho reprimands, not looking away from his phone as he speaks. He’s sitting by the table in the kitchen. “What you should have said is, ‘Yang Jeongin, I’m going to murder you’.”

Maybe it should be worrying that Minho isn’t bothered by the mention of murder, and only corrects the curse word, but Chan hadn’t expected anything else. Murder is okay in this family. Curse words aren’t.

Chan sighs and tries to ignore the two screaming children in the background. He looks around at everyone else by the table.

“Is there anyone who hasn’t started packing?” he asks. They all shake their heads. “Good, because you only have two more days to pack.”

“We know”, Hyunjin says, his voice muffled against the table. Chan is a bit surprised by this. He honestly thought Hyunjin had fallen asleep again, but apparently not. “You’ve reminded us every single day this week.”

That is true.

“I just don’t want to hear any excuses when the moving truck gets here Sunday morning, and none of you have packed a single thing in your rooms.”

“What happened to the pendant that Sungie found in the garage, by the way?” Seungmin asks.

“And where is Jisung?” Felix adds. He isn’t with them at the table right now, which they’ve all noticed. No one knows what kind of headspace he’s woken up in today.

Chan looks at their faces, noticing how all of them seem to have perked up at the mention of Jisung. He can’t tell if they’re worried or just curious.

“Jisung woke up in the middle of the night and was nonverbal again”, Chan tells them. “He stayed up with me for a few hours before going back to sleep, so he’s still asleep. He’s gonna be in a new headspace when he wakes up the next time, since his memories will have reset again.”

“I thought they reset once every day?” Felix says. “If he was nonverbal tonight, shouldn’t he be the same the rest of the day?”

“No, they reset every time he goes to sleep”, Seungmin explains, and Chan nods. “Every time he sleeps, his memories reset, even if he only sleeps for a short time. It can happen more than once every day.” He then turns to Chan. “But what about the pendant? What did you do with it?”

Chan looks at Minho, trying to catch his attention, but the fae is still on his phone.

“Well”, Chan starts, “Minho has contacted one of his friends, someone who specializes in mystical and magical objects, like those who have been cursed. We’re still waiting for a response from her.”

At this, Minho looks up, and seems to realize that Chan wants him to say something.

“Oh, no”, he says with a small smile. “She responded this morning. It’s her that I’ve been texting.”

Even Hyunjin lifts his head from the table at this.

“Really? What did she say?” Felix asks. He tries to lean over Minho’s shoulder to see his phone screen, but the older tilts it away from him. Felix pouts.

“She wants me to bring the pendant to her so she can analyze it in person.”

“When does she want you to come?” Chan asks.

“Today, if it’s possible. She said she’s free the entire day.”

Chan nods, humming.

“That could work. Other than packing, we don’t have anything we need to get done.”

“What about the kids?” Minho wonders, giving Chan a doubtful look. “I can’t leave you with all of them, not when Jisung is the way he is now. We don’t know what he will be like when he wakes up.”

“I can go with Minho hyung!” Jeongin says loudly, appearing out of nowhere in the doorway to the kitchen. He’s apparently been listening to their conversation. “I wanna meet the mystical magic lady.”

Minho chuckles at this.

“She’s not a mystical magic lady. She’s a witch, and her name is Soojin. But sure, you can come. It shouldn’t take more than a few hours.”

“Can I also come?” Felix asks. “I haven’t been outside in almost a week. I miss seeing actual people.”

“Are we not actual people to you?” Seungmin questions with raised brows, but Chan’s eyes widen as he processes the other part of Felix’s statement. They haven’t left the apartment since last weekend. That was five whole days ago.

He turns to Minho and grabs his shoulder.

“Minho! We forgot to take our kids outside this week! They haven’t gotten any fresh air,” he exclaims, shaking the other man.

Minho tries to shrug Chan’s hand away.

“Don’t be so dramatic, they’re fine! But yeah, you should probably bring them outside today. They need to get out for a bit.”

“Why?” Hyunjin whines, putting his head back down on the table. “It’s not like we need to photosynthesize, or anything. We’re not plants. We can survive perfectly well without sunshine for a week or two.”

“No, you can’t”, Seungmin says. Hyunjin doesn’t even bother with a verbal response to that. He holds a hand up in what he hopes to be the direction of Seungmin’s face. He’s off by at least a decimeter, but it’s the thought that counts.

“To answer your question, Felix, yes. You can come with us”, Minho says, looking at the cyborg. “But you can’t wear your Heelys.”

Felix has a fake foot, and at some point, someone had given him a foot with built in wheels. Being a cyborg has its perks. Minho and Chan probably wouldn’t agree, seeing how much trouble he has caused with that foot, but anyway.

He hadn’t expected that he would get to wear his Heelys, so he’s not disappointed.

“Yeah, whatever. When are we leaving?”

Minho looks to Chan, who shrugs. He turns back to Felix.

“Can you both be ready in half an hour?” Minho asks.

The two kids who are supposed to go with him nod.

-

Chan goes into Jisung’s and Jeongin’s room a while later to see if the warlock is up yet, and finds Jisung sitting on the windowsill. He’s staring out at the rain. It almost looks like a scene from a movie, and Chan has to stop in the doorway to take it in.

Jisung turns his head when he hears the door open. He sends a small smile toward the older, but it doesn’t look like he recognizes him.

“Hi”, he says softly. “Something happened to me, right?”

Chan steps into the room and closes the door behind him. Jisung seems more normal today than he has been any of the previous days, if losing your memories can ever be seen as normal.

“Yeah”, he answers. “I guess you might want an explanation for that?”

“I don’t remember anything.”

Chan nods and leans back against the door, eyes not leaving Jisung.

“Well, your name is Han Jisung.” He can see the younger mouthing that name back to himself. “You’re a warlock, and you’ve been living with me since you were fifteen. You’re eighteen now.”

“And you?” Jisung interrupts. “Who are you?”

“My name is Bang Chan, and I’m a vampire. I adopted you almost three years ago. I also have a boyfriend who lives with us here, and five more kids. They’re like your brothers.”

Jisung blinks twice, processing the information. He nods slowly.

“Okay. I don’t really have any proof that you’re lying to me right now, so I’ll believe you.” That’s good. Chan isn’t sure how else he would have convinced Jisung, considering half the family is out right now. “But why can’t I remember?”

Ah, a reasonable question. It’s a shame that Chan doesn’t have a reasonable answer.

“Well”, he starts, shifting his weight between his feet, “you found a cursed pendant in our garage, and touching it made you lose your memories. We have a cure, though. You’re getting your memories back in two days.”

Jisung stares at him.

“Why the fuck did you have a cursed pendant laying around in the garage?”

“We’re still trying to figure that out”, Chan replies. “My boyfriend Minho is away right now to try and learn more about the curse. If you want, we could go and look at where you found it. We haven’t really investigated the whole thing. Haven’t had much time for that.”

Jisung puts his feet on the ground and gets down from the windowsill.

“Sure.”

Investigating what started this whole thing sounds like a good idea, and today is as good of a day as any. They might as well try to figure it out.

-

The garage has been left alone ever since Jisung’s accident last weekend, so it’s a bit of a mess when they enter the room. Random items are scattered across the floor, among open moving boxes that Jeongin and Jisung never finished packing.

Chan has managed to convince Seungmin to help them out, and Hyunjin is following them with a phone in his hand, claiming that he’s “documenting an important experience”. Chan doesn’t want to know what he means by that.

“We wrapped the pendant in a towel after we found it, just to make sure that no one else would touch it”, Chan tells them. Hyunjin raises his eyebrows.

“A towel?” he echoes. “You and Minho hyung have over three hundred years of combined experience in the supernatural world, and you chose to protect yourself from a cursed object using a _towel_.”

The judgment is clear in his voice.

“Towels are useful”, Chan argues, but it feels kind of pointless. Hyunjin does not look impressed.

“What did you do with the box that Jisung found it in?” Seungmin asks, and Chan turns to him, ignoring the way Hyunjin is still looking at him.

“We left it on the floor. It should be one of those, around there.” Chan gestures to the middle of the floor, where several objects are laying in no specific order. Probably relics from Jisung’s and Jeongin’s abandoned attempts at packing. They hadn’t been the most organized when they were doing it.

Jisung, who’s been quiet up until now, crouches down on the floor and starts turning things over, looking for something that could have had a pendant inside it. Seungmin joins him.

“Hyunjin, are you filming this?” Chan asks, incredulous. The boy shakes his head and lifts the phone a bit higher.

“No. I’m taking selfies.”

Chan sighs, before doing a double take.

“Wait. Is that even your phone? That doesn’t look like your phone case.”

Hyunjin grins, and Chan can see him hit the button to capture his own face.

“Nope. It’s Changbin hyung’s. I’ve decided to bless his camera roll.”

Changbin probably won’t think it’s a blessing, but Chan lets him be. Hyunjin at least seems to be enjoying himself.

His thoughts are cut off by Seungmin, who holds something up.

“Could this be the box?” he asks. “There’s some text on the side, but I can’t read it. There’s a signature, too, but I don’t recognize the name.”

The box is shaped like a case for glasses, and it’s made from a light wooden material. It looks inconspicuous enough.

Chan holds a hand out, and Seungmin gives it to him.

The words on the side are written in black marker. They’re in Latin. Lucky for them, Chan can read Latin fluently, as can Jisung and Changbin, though he’s not sure if the youngest boy remembers Latin right now.

It takes less than five second for Chan to read the short message, and look at the signature underneath it. He lowers the box slowly.

“So? What is it?” Hyunjin asks. He seems to have stopped taking selfies now, instead trying to read the expression on Chan’s face.

Chan meets his eyes. Seungmin and Jisung are watching them silently, still sat on the floor.

“It…” Chan starts, not sure how to say it. “It makes sense that the pendant was cursed, so to say, and it makes sense that we haven’t opened the box before now.”

“Why?” Seungmin wonders.

“I’ll tell you, but I think I should tell Changbin first.”

Well, that makes no sense at all.

-

“I wonder what Jisung is like today”, Felix comments, holding onto Jeongin’s arm as he rolls down the street.

Earlier today, when Minho wasn’t looking, Felix had managed to switch out his regular foot for the one with the built-in wheels. By the time Minho noticed what he had done, they were already on their way. Going back to change would have taken too much time, so now Felix is wearing his Heelys, whether Minho wants him to or not. Minho doesn’t. Sadly, there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Don’t worry, you will know”, Jeongin says with a grin.

“Don’t say it like that! You sound like the ominous version of Jisung.”

Felix tightens his hold on Jeongin’s arm as the road reaches a downhill. It’s not that steep, but Felix still holds onto Jeongin as he was his only lifeline.

The younger tries to shrug him off, with no success. Minho laughs at them from behind.

“Lix, relax”, he says, taking Felix’s other arm in an attempt to save Jeongin from having his hand squeezed to death. “Hold onto me instead. I think Jeongin is gonna push you into the street if you continue, and I’d rather not have to explain to Chan why his youngest son is getting arrested for murder.”

Jeongin jumps away the moment Felix lets go of his arm and replaces it with Minho’s.

“Thank heaven”, he breathes out. “My arm was losing circulation!”

Minho still finds it funny that such a young person says, ‘Thank heaven’, despite knowing that it’s an angel thing, and not Jeongin speaking like an old person. He tries not to laugh at how it sounds.

“No worries, Innie. I wouldn’t have let your arm die.”

Jeongin gives him a grateful nod, and even sends a finger heart that Minho can’t return, since his arm is currently being held hostage by Felix.

“How much longer do we have to walk?” Felix asks.

“You could just take the wheels off if it gets annoying”, Minho says. “But don’t worry, it’s not far. Soojin lives just a few minutes away from here.” 

-

It’s sometime later in the afternoon when Minho, Felix and Jeongin return home. They hear yells coming from inside the kitchen as soon as they open the door, but that’s normal, so none of them react. It would have been weirder if it was quiet.

“We’re home!” Felix calls, sitting down the floor to take his foot off so he can replace it with the one that doesn’t have wheels. Minho and Jeongin walk past him into the apartment, both of them coming to a stop in the opening to the kitchen.

Seungmin and Jisung are standing by the kitchen counter, and on the kitchen counter is a plate of cookies that look like they’ve been in the oven. The _oven_. Minho can’t believe this. Why the hell would Chan let them use the oven? Chan himself can’t even be trusted with the oven!

“Hi Minho hyung!” Hyunjin says, and that’s when Minho notices him sitting by the table. Minho had been too distracted by the other two to see him.

“Have they been baking?” he asks, ignoring the greeting. Hyunjin waves dismissively.

“Don’t worry about that. This is only, like, the third batch of cookies they’ve made, and they actually didn’t burn this one! Not even a little bit.”

Minho thinks that Hyunjin is setting a very low standard for a successful batch of cookies, but considering it’s Jisung and Seungmin they’re talking about… Yeah.

“Did you learn anything about the pendant?” Seungmin asks, turning around to look at the older. Minho shakes his head.

“We left it with Soojin. The curse was pretty well hidden, so it’s going to take a while for her to learn anything. She said we should come back tomorrow.”

Hyunjin glances at the other boys in the kitchen.

“We actually learned something new about the curse”, he says. Minho raises his eyebrows, prompting Hyunjin to continue. “We looked at the box where Jisung found the pendant and there was some text in Latin on the side. Chan hyung hasn’t told us what it said yet. He’s talking to Changbin hyung right now, cause apparently Binnie needs to know before everyone else.”

Minho has a vague idea of where this pendant could have come from, especially if Chan thinks it’s important for Changbin to hear about it before the rest of them. He doesn’t want to speak too soon, but he might know what it is.

“Where are they right now?” Minho asks.

“In your and Chan hyung’s bedroom”, Seungmin replies.

Minho nods and turns to go find them.

-

Ten minutes later, the entire family is sitting around the coffee table in the living room. Chan and Changbin had already finished talking when Minho got there, but all he needed was to see the signature on the side of the box to confirm his suspicions.

The other kids still don’t know anything, though. That’s why they’re having this conversation.

Most of them are talking, but when Chan stands up, they all go silent. It’s like a spell. He gets their attention without even having to say anything.

“So, Jisung found the cursed pendant inside this box”, he says, waving the box around a bit, as if there’s any question which box he’s talking about. “We never opened the box when we got it, so that explains why no recognized the pendant. We hadn’t seen it before.”

“Why did you never open the box?” Jeongin asks. He’s sitting on Felix’s lap in one of the armchairs, looking pretty comfortable.

Minho glances at Chan, then at Changbin, before replying.

“Because it was sent to us by Changbin’s mother.”

Everyone is quiet. They’ve heard of Changbin’s mother, even the ones who weren’t there when Changbin joined them. His mother hadn’t been happy when Minho and Chan took Changbin in. She still isn’t, but she can’t do anything about it now.

“Oh”, Hyunjin breathes out. “That bitch.”

Chan is about to reprimand him for his language, but Changbin laughs at his comment, so he decides that he can let Hyunjin get away with it just this once. It seems to lift Changbin’s mood a bit.

“I get that she hates you guys, but why would she send a cursed pendant?” Seungmin asks. “It’s not like she could know for sure that one of you would be the one to open it. It might as well have been Changbin hyung who got the curse. Why would she take that risk?”

Seungmin is their latest adoption, and has never met Changbin’s mother. The ones who were there at the time already know the answer to that question.

Minho huffs.

“Why wouldn’t she?” he says darkly. “All she wanted was to get him away from us, it didn’t matter how. If she had to put a curse on Binnie to get him to come back to her, or at the very least get him away from us, she wouldn’t have hesitated.”

Changbin nods at this.

“It’s true”, he says. He’s definitely not happy, but he doesn’t sound as sad about it as one might expect. “My mom is a demon, and a demon family is very different from what we have here. If you’re not biologically related, you can’t be someone’s parent, according to demons. They don’t even raise their own kids. Children are only a symbol of power, which is why she wanted me back so desperately, enough to be willing to curse me to do it. Me being here was giving her a bad reputation as a demon.”

“That’s… kind of fucked up”, Jeongin comments slowly.

“Language”, Chan mumbles. The boy doesn’t acknowledge him.

“It is”, Changbin agrees. “But that’s just how demons work. That’s how we are.”

“You’re nothing like her!” Felix exclaims, wide eyes set on the older. “Don’t say that like you’re similar to her in any way. Shared genetics doesn’t mean anything, you’re a completely different person from who she is. Being a demon says nothing about who you are as a person.”

Changbin gives a small smile.

“Thanks, Lix. And don’t worry, I know that now.”

Jeongin glances around at the others, a worried look on his face.

“What do we do now?” he asks in a small voice. “What if she tries to send another curse to him?”

Chan reaches out to put an arm Jeongin, pulling the younger against his side.

“Don’t worry about it, Innie”, he says with a smile. “She sent that a long time ago, and nothing has happened since. Besides, we won the lawsuit against her. She has too much to lose if she tries to come for us now. We’ve already embarrassed her enough in front of the other demons. You can forget about her. We just gotta wait for Jisung to get back to normal, and then this whole thing will be over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minchan when they hear someone talk about murder: 👁👄👁
> 
> minchan when they hear a curse word: lAnguAGE!!! 😡 nOt iN thiS hOly hoUsEholD!!! 😤


	7. District 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you're okay", Chan moves to sit next to Jisung on the bed. "I'll explain everything. How much do you remember?"
> 
> Jisung looks terrified.
> 
> "What happened?" he whispers, almost cowering away from Chan. "Did I... Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt someone again?"

Jisung and Jeongin may or may not have stayed up a bit past 3 am that night, playing games on their phones. If they do, that’s nobody’s business but their own. Don’t blame them.

Either way, they’re both still asleep by 11 am the next morning, which is when Minho is getting ready to go pick up the pendant from Soojin. Since Jeongin is still asleep, he asks if anyone else wants to come with him. Felix says yes again, and the two of them are joined by Changbin this time.

They’re gone from the apartment before Jisung and Jeongin wake up.

“Should I go wake them up?” Hyunjin asks, stopping outside Chan’s room to ask the vampire. Chan looks away from his computer screen and meets Hyunjin’s gaze.

“No”, he says. “It’s fine. I’ll do it.”

He decides to get Jeongin up first. That way, Jisung will have a chance to be alone with Chan for a few minutes before getting (re)introduced to everyone else in the family. It’s easier for him that way. Less of a risk to overwhelm him.

Jeongin is easy to get up. He tries to go back to sleep, but after Chan tells him that Minho cooked blueberry pancakes earlier that morning, he’s gone from the room immediately.

That leaves Chan alone with Jisung.

He tries to be as gentle as possible, crouching down next to the bed and putting a hand on Jisung’s shoulder before calling his name. Quietly at first, not wanting the boy to wake up too suddenly. It only takes a few tries before Jisung starts moving.

“Channie hyung?” he mumbles groggily, and Chan freezes. Jisung knows his name. Jisung actually knows his name.

The younger opens his eyes, looking at Chan.

“Hi”, Chan says. He has no idea how he’s supposed to react, what he’s supposed to say now that Jisung seems to have at least some of his memories back. The situation feels so breakable, as if it could fall apart at any moment. “How do you feel?”

Jisung rubs at his eyes, moving to sit up slowly. Chan lets his hand drop from his shoulder. He stays back, waiting for Jisung to tell him anything that will let Chan know how much he remembers.

Once he’s in a sitting position, Jisung frowns, looking around the room. Chan is prepared for him to ask where he is. Maybe Chan is the only one he remembers. That would make sense, since his memories aren’t supposed to return until tomorrow.

“Why am I in Changbin hyung’s room?” Jisung asks instead, and Chan tries not to look surprised by that. “And why is there another bed? Wait…” His eyes widen. “You are Channie hyung, right? This isn’t some weird dream? Or did I get kidnapped again?”

Okay, Jisung remembers some things. That much is clear. He doesn’t remember everything, though.

“Hey, you’re okay”, Chan moves up to sit next to Jisung on the bed. “I’ll explain everything. How much do you remember?”

Jisung looks terrified.

“What happened?” he whispers, almost cowering away from Chan. “Did I… Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt someone again?”

“No, no”, Chan doesn’t want to touch him in case that would trigger something, but he feels his heart tug at the expression on Jisung’s face. He hasn’t seen him like this in a long time. It’s so easy to forget what Jisung was like when he first came here. He’s grown so much since.

“Then what did I do?”

Chan puts his hand down in the space between them on the bed, knowing that Jisung will take it once he’s ready.

“As I said, I’m not sure how much you remember right now”, he starts. “But you went through a memory loss. It’s kind of complicated, but you’re going to remember everything again tomorrow. I know it’s scary, but you don’t have to worry. I’m here. You’re okay.”

Jisung takes his hand, and Chan smiles.

“I don’t… I didn’t go to bed in this room.” He looks around the space, his eyes falling on the cardboard boxes standing against one of the walls. “This was Changbin hyung’s room when I went to bed yesterday.”

“Wait”, Chan says, his eyes widening as the realization comes to him. This room had belonged to Changbin up until Jeongin moved in with them, which wasn’t that long ago. Maybe Jisung actually has some of his memories back, though he seems to be missing the more recent ones. “What date was it when you went to bed yesterday?”

Jisung gives him a confused look.

“November 16th. Why?”

Chan ignores his question.

“What year?”

“2017”, Jisung responds, and that’s when it all falls into place for the older. “Why, what’s happening? Why does that matter?”

“Today is November 17th, 2018”, Chan answers slowly. “And it seems like you have your memories back now. Everything except for the past year.”

Jisung’s eyes widen.

-

The good part about Jisung having most of his memories back is that he remembers Chan, and he remembers Minho and Felix and Changbin. He remembers the apartment where they live, even though he’s confused by all the moving boxes, and he remembers most things about his life.

The bad part is that he doesn’t remember Hyunjin, Seungmin or Jeongin. They all moved in here after November 16th, 2017, which is as far as Jisung’s memories go, meaning that he has no recollection of them. They’re strangers to him. Jisung isn’t the biggest fan of strangers.

He hides behind Chan’s back when they enter the living room, trying to avoid looking at Seungmin and Hyunjin, who are sitting on the couch. They both look at Chan curiously, wondering what Jisung is like today. The vampire gives a small shake of his head.

He has filled Jisung in on what has happened the past year, at least the important things. Obviously, he doesn’t have time to go through all the details. Jisung knows that there have been three new additions to the family, and that all the cardboard boxes are there because they’re moving to a new house tomorrow.

“Hi Sungie!” Hyunjin says. He tries to get a better look at Jisung, but the younger doesn’t want to move from where he’s standing behind Chan. Hyunjin pouts.

“Jisung has some memories back today”, Chan tells them. “He remembers everything except the past year.”

Hyunjin looks excited at the prospect of Jisung having some of his real memories back, but Seungmin frowns.

“Wait”, he says. “Doesn’t that mean he has no idea who we are?”

Chan tilts his head.

“I mean, I’ve explained the basics, so he knows who you are and why you’re here. But you’re right, he doesn’t actually remember you.”

He wishes Minho had taken other kids with him to see Soojin. Anyone except Felix and Changbin. It’s ironic that those two aren’t here right now, since those are the only ones in this family that Jisung can remember. Other than Minho and Chan, obviously. Minho and Chan were the first people he met. Of course he remembers them.

Seungmin seems to come to the same conclusion.

“Do you think we can get Felix and Changbin hyung to come home again?” he questions, glancing at Jisung. He has moved out a bit from behind Chan to get a better view of the boys in the living room now.

“No”, Chan says. “They’re too far away by now. Besides, they should be back soon. We’ll be fine until then.”

“Famous last words”, Hyunjin mumbles, and Seungmin stifles a laugh.

-

“Hey Jisung”, Jeongin says, jumping down next to him on the couch. The older boy startles and stares at him. “I’m gonna distract Chan hyung for a few minutes.”

Jisung keeps staring at him, not sure why Jeongin is telling him this.

Hyunjin catches his attention from the other side of the living room, a grin on his face.

“Meanwhile, Seungmin is going to steal the roller skates. Chan hyung has hid them on the top shelf of his closet, and he thinks we don’t know where they are.”

“Why?” Jisung asks, his curiosity winning over his anxiety about talking to these strangers, even though they’re supposedly related to him. Not that he has any memories to prove that.

“So we can roller skate!” Hyunjin says. “We have two pairs of skates, so if Seungmin and I share one pair, you can be in the middle and wear the other pair.”

That doesn’t really make sense. Jisung frowns, and Jeongin sees his confusion.

“They do this pretty often”, he says. “If all three of you are next to each other, Seungmin hyung will wear the right skate and Hyunjin hyung will wear the left skate, and they’ll both hold onto the person in the middle for balance. The person in the middle is wearing two skates.”

It sounds like they have a lot of experience doing that.

“Do you wanna be in the middle?” Hyunjin asks. “Decide quickly, Chan hyung is coming.”

A second later, Chan steps into the kitchen, and Hyunjin goes back to looking at his phone. If Jisung hadn’t been talking to him, he would have thought Hyunjin had been on his phone the entire time. He’s a good actor.

“Chan hyuuung”, Jeongin says in a whiny tone, flopping down over the edge of the couch for dramatic effect. “Can you please help me? I was playing on your computer and something went wrong.”

“Sure”, Chan agrees, and Jeongin sends Jisung a grin before disappearing from the room with the older. Hyunjin puts his phone down as soon as they’re out of view.

“Are you joining us?” he asks, standing up. Jisung nods, and Hyunjin beams. “Great! Seungmin should already have the roller skates by now.”

Jisung follows Hyunjin out into the hallway. He has no problem with doing things like this behind Chan’s back, even though he’s still a bit wary of Hyunjin and Seungmin. They’re supposed to become friends in the next year, though, so he decides that he can trust them today.

-

When Minho, Changbin and Felix turn down the street where they live, they expect to be able to walk up to the apartment like normal. What they don’t expect is to see three familiar figures rolling down the street toward them, holding onto each other and trying not to lose their balance.

Minho rolls his eyes. Felix claps his hands, fastening his pace to reach them quicker.

The boy in the middle looks up when he notices the approaching person, and his expression brightens when he sees who it is.

“Lix!” Jisung yells. That peaks their interest. Jisung remembers who Felix is.

“Sungie!” Felix shouts back, running at the boy. He overestimates how stable the trio is on their roller skates, because as soon as he reaches them, they let go of each other and lose their balance.

Minho watches them fall on their asses, but doesn’t bother to get any closer to help them up. They got this far on their own. He trusts them to handle themselves.

He and Changbin watch from a distance as the other four get back up, Jisung holding onto Felix, since he’s currently wearing two roller skates and that makes it a bit harder to stand.

“Before you can ask”, Seungmin speaks, “Jisung doesn’t have his memories. Or, well, he remembers most things. Not the past year, though.”

Felix’s mouth falls open, but Hyunjin is talking before he can say anything.

“Come on, turn around!” he prompts them. “We gotta get back to the apartment before Minho hyung, or he’s going to tell Chan hyung what we’re doing.”

“Hey!” they hear a voice shout, and they all freeze. The trio turns around slowly. Not to be dramatic, but because it’s complicated to turn when you’re wearing roller skates.

A window is open on the fourth floor of their apartment building. That’s the floor where their apartment is. Through the window, they see a head with bleached hair, and despite being too far away to see his face properly, they can tell that it’s Chan.

Oops. They’ve been caught.

“Hi Chan hyung!” Felix yells, waving at him.

“Hi Lixie!” Chan waves back.

Minho walks past them. None of them had noticed him walk up, so he must have moved while they were distracted by the appearance of Chan.

“Let’s go back inside”, Minho tells them.

Minho and the five children (technically they’re all adults, but that’s irrelevant) walk back to the apartment. It takes a few minutes longer than normal, since three of them are still wearing roller skates.

-

They have a Mario cart tournament that afternoon, and Jisung seems like he’s warming up to the ones he doesn’t know. He sits next to Chan and Felix, but he doesn’t look as uncomfortable when the others get close to him.

Soojin hadn’t been able to tell them anything about the pendant that they didn’t already know, but that’s okay. It’s not like they have many questions left about it. Knowing who it came from, and how to reverse the curse, are the only important parts, but they already know both those things. That’s enough.

Chan has to split the kids up after an especially intense race in Mario kart, and Minho ends up bringing Felix and Jisung with him to the kitchen to start preparing dinner while Chan stays in the living room with the rest of them.

“It’s gonna feel so weird to sleep tonight”, Jeongin comments, watching as Seungmin tries to knock Changbin down from the rainbow road. He lets out a small cheer when the boy throws a blue shell, hitting Changbin and taking the lead.

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asks, eyes not leaving the screen.

“It’s the last night in this apartment. We’re never going to sleep here again after tonight.”

Hyunjin turns away from the TV and stares at the wall with a blank expression, his mouth falling open. It looks a lot like he’s about to have an existential crisis.

Chan decides to intervene before the crisis can get any further.

“What if we have a sleepover in the living room tonight?” he suggests. That gets their attention. “We could drag all the mattresses out here, and sleep on the floor. How does that sound?”

Hyunjin snaps out of his thoughts and stands up.

“Yes! Let’s do it!”

Jeongin also gets up, and Chan is about to ask where they’re going, but they’re already hurrying out the room. He assumes they’re going to get mattresses. Maybe he should have expected that they wouldn’t have the patience to wait until after dinner to start preparing, even though they haven’t even asked the rest of the family yet.

After a quick look around the living room, Chan decides that Seungmin and Changbin probably won’t murder each other if he leaves them alone for a few minutes. He gets up and goes into the kitchen, seeing Jisung washing vegetables while Minho and Felix are standing in front of the stove, cooking.

“How’s it going?” he asks, coming up behind them. It smells good. Better than when Seungmin and Jisung had tried to bake cookies yesterday. Not that that’s a very high standard.

“Not bad”, Minho replies. “Are they all still alive out there? I haven’t heard anyone scream in a while.”

Chan laughs.

“Yeah. We were thinking of putting mattresses in the living room and sleeping there tonight… Or, well, not exactly thinking about it. I’m pretty sure Hyunjin and Innie are already moving the mattresses.”

“Ooh, like a sleepover!” Felix says, turning to look at Chan with a bright smile. He seems excited.

Chan nods and turns his eyes to Jisung, who’s glancing up at them from where he’s washing the vegetables. He hopes the boy isn’t opposed to the idea. If Jisung is uncomfortable with this, he doesn’t have to sleep with the rest of them in the living room, but it would be nice if he did.

“What do you think, Sungie?” he asks.

Jisung nods, turning his face back toward the sink.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Chan smiles.

-

“Are they always this loud?” Jisung whispers, eyeing the way that Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin are currently fighting over the mattress closest to the window. The volume of the room has been steadily increasing since they started. Not that anyone is surprised.

Minho snorts.

“Yeah”, he says at a normal volume. It’s not like those three are going to hear him, anyway. They’re too busy hitting each other with pillows. “There’s literally not a single person in this family who’s quiet. Everyone is noisy.”

Jisung nods, eyes not leaving the trio by the window. He knows that he himself is very loud when he’s comfortable around people, so it’s not like he’s bothered by those three.

It’s just kind of weird to imagine himself being friends with them. Not only that, but living with them and being a part of the same family as them, even sharing a room with Jeongin. Not in a bad way. It’s just weird, since he knows almost nothing about them now.

“Do I like them?” he asks Minho, and the fae turns to face him. He doesn’t have to clarify what he means. Minho, being Minho, understands exactly what Jisung is asking.

“You do.” Minho’s voice goes soft. “And they like you. Even if Seungmin pretends to be annoyed, and Jeongin still won’t admit that he let you kiss him on the cheek once. You’re really close to all of them.”

Jisung nods thoughtfully, but before he can say anything, a weight settles on his back. He tries to turn his head to see what it is, but it’s impossible to move.

“Hi Sungie!” Felix says. Jisung can’t see his face, but he can imagine that the other boy is grinning right now.

“Get off me”, Jisung groans, trying to shake Felix off his back. The boy only clings tighter.

“No! Accept my love! I’ve barely hugged you recently, you’re going to die from cuddle defection!”

“I think you mean deficiency”, Minho comments. He looks at the pair on the mattress next to him, but makes no move to help either of them. Jisung can feel Felix nodding on his back.

“Oh, yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Chan catches sight of Felix clinging to Jisung’s back, trying to make up for all the time he hasn’t spent cuddling the boy this past week, and a grin slowly creeps over his face. He crawls closer to them. Minho watches with an amused look as Chan throws himself on top of Felix, the younger letting out an ‘oof’ at the impact.

Now that there’s three of them piled on top of each other, Minho decides that he should also join the cuddle pile, and lays down on top of Chan.

From the bottom, he hears Jisung laugh about how they’re crushing him.

“Cuddle pile!” Hyunjin exclaims once he notices what’s going on. Minho barely has time to brace himself before four more bodies are throwing themselves on top of him. He tries to lift himself up to take some weight off of Jisung and make sure the kids at the bottom don’t actually die. Based on the way Felix immediately takes a deep breath, he thinks he succeeds.

“I love you guys!” they hear Felix say, and that starts a chain of ‘I love you’s being repeated among them, like an endless loop.

Chan manages to turn his head around and catch Minho’s eyes, smiling softly at him. Minho returns the gesture with just as much fondness. Who would have thought that one impulsive adoption nearly three years ago could lead to all of this?

They definitely hadn’t known at the time, but they have no regrets. None at all.

-

The next day, Jisung wakes up with Jeongin’s face only a few centimeters away from his own.

“Holy shit, what the fuck!” Jisung yells, jumping back. Jeongin sits up and smiles at him, even going as far as to tilt his head in an attempt to look much more innocent than he is.

“Morning, Sungie hyung!” he says cheerfully. “How are you on this fine day?”

Jisung looks around and realizes that he’s in the living room, surrounded by enough mattresses for the entire family to sleep out here. Which, he also notices, seems to be what they have done.

“I…” he starts, and then his brain wakes up. He remembers.

Jeongin stares at him, still waiting for a reply.

“You…?” Jeongin prompts, trying to get him to talk. “Jisung hyung? Do you remember now? Chan hyung said that you were gonna get your memories back today, but he wasn’t sure if it would happen in the morning or sometime later in the afternoon. I made a bet with Hyunjin hyung about it. We bet five whole chicken nuggets! He said that you weren’t gonna remember everything until later in the day, but I thought you were gonna wake up with your memories…”

Jisung laughs, effectively shutting Jeongin up. The younger stares at him. Jisung only continues to laugh, rolling over on the mattress as if this is the funniest thing that has happened to him in weeks.

Jeongin nods slowly at the sight of him.

“Ok, got it. Your memories are gone, and so is your sanity. I’ll let Chan hyung know.”

“No!” Jisung manages to wheeze. “I’m fine! I remember everything now.”

Jeongin gives him a doubtful look, and Jisung sits up, still grinning widely.

“Are you sure?” Jeongin asks. “Do you need a doctor?”

Jisung laughs some more at this, but manages to shake his head.

“I swear I’m fine. Where’s everyone else?”

Jeongin gestures around the room, as if that’s supposed to answer his question. All Jisung sees is a bunch of mattresses, and nothing else. Even the walls are bare.

“Wait”, Jisung says as the realization hits him. “Today is moving day.”

Jeongin nods.

“Yup. Chan hyung is on his way to the new house right now with the moving truck. He’s gonna have to come back again to get more stuff, because we couldn’t fit all of it.”

Oh. That’s right. He missed an entire week’s worth of work, thanks to his lost memories. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. After all, he hasn’t had to do any packing.

“Losing my memories was a great excuse to avoid packing”, Jisung comments. Jeongin doesn’t look like he agrees, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Do you remember what you did this week?” he asks instead, genuinely curious. “I mean, I know you lost your memories, but do you remember everything you did while your memories were gone?”

“I think so.” Jisung furrows his brows. “Wait. Didn’t I try to murder someone?”

Jeongin’s face brightens.

“Yeah, you did! That was so fun.”

A moment after he says that, they hear the front door open, and the sound is accompanied by a bunch of familiar voices. Jeongin immediately gets up from the floor and shouts,

“Jisung hyung is awake!”

Jisung wishes he could turn himself invisible at will, because these guys are loud and he just woke up. Instead, he sighs and turns his head toward the doorway, already anticipating what’s to come.

Felix is the first one to appear. He barely pauses in the doorframe to take in the situation before continuing toward Jisung, talking as he throws himself over the boy.

“Are you normal?” he asks, nearly suffocating Jisung with a hug at the same time. The boy has to fight for air to reply.

“Yeah, I’m fine, other than the fact that I can’t breathe right now.”

Felix lets him go and leans back a little, but doesn’t apologize. He’s smiling widely.

“Good. You shouldn’t. Considering this payback for that time you made my lungs fill with water.”

“He filled your lungs with what now?” Seungmin asks, entering the living room behind them. His eyebrows are raised in question, not having heard about the lungs-filled-with-water accident before.

Felix sticks his tongue out.

“It happened a long time ago, I’m not gonna tell you about it. But Jisungie has his memories back now!”

“Good for him.” Seungmin looks at Jisung, and his expression becomes more genuine. “Glad to have you back, Sung.”

“Glad to be back”, he replies. Felix squeezes his a little tighter at this, and Jisung has to stop himself from letting out a loud gasp. “Mostly, at least. I don’t think I’ve missed this very much.”

“Don’t lie, you love hugs!” Jeongin says as he watches this all go down from the side, a wide grin covering his face. If he was in Jisung’s position, they all know he could be complaining even more than Jisung is, but no one calls him out on his hypocrisy.

“Yeah, sure I like hugs, but I also like to breath, which I can’t do when _someone_ is using me as a teddy bear.”

“Lixie, let him breath”, Chan’s voice reaches them a moment before the vampire steps into the room. He smiles at the pair on the mattress, and Felix pulls back from Jisung with a small pout. He doesn’t fully let go of the other. Only enough so that he can’t complain about not being able to breathe.

“Where’s Minho hyung?” Jisung asks.

“He stayed with Hyunjinnie and Changbin hyung at the new house to start furnishing”, Seungmin answers, taking a seat on the mattress next to him. “We played rock, paper, scissors to decide which ones were going to stay, and they were the chosen ones.”

Of course they did. Some people might think that Chan or Minho hold the most power in the family, since they’re the oldest, but no. Rock, paper, scissors is the only method they have for making decisions.

“Okay guys, get up.” Chan claps his hands to get their attention. For some reason, most of them look confused by this. “We’re here to get the last stuff into the truck, remember?”

“Nope”, Jisung says. “I don’t remember that.”

Felix stifles a laugh.

“Of course you don’t”, Chan comments with a small smile. “But the rest of you are here to help, so you better get started.”

“You have vampire strength, though”, Seungmin says, doing the opposite of what Chan just said and laying down on the mattress instead. He stretches his arms out above his head. “You don’t actually need our help.”

“And you have werewolf strength”, Chan counters, bending down and grabbing Seungmin’s arm to try and tug him up. “Come on, get up, get up.”

Seungmin pretends to let Chan drag him up, only to pull Chan down the moment he thinks he’s won. Chan ends up falling down on the mattress next to Seungmin, who has a smug smile on his face as he resumes his previous position.

Jeongin takes this as a cue to join them, and jumps down on one of the other mattresses in the room.

“Nap time!” he announces as he lays down.

“I need a vacation…” Chan mumbles, but there’s a smile on his face. “Okay, I guess a short rest won’t hurt. But only ten minutes! Then we need to do what we actually came here to do.”

“Sure dad”, Jeongin mumbles, closing his eyes.

Jisung is pulled down onto the mattress by Felix, who is still cuddling him. It’s kind of nice when you actually remember the people you’re cuddling with, compared to being attacked with hugs by a bunch of strangers.

Jisung would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: "seungmin is the smart one in skz"  
> me, an intellectual: "seungmin is the smart one in skz, but he only uses his brain cells to play pranks and steal roller skates"
> 
> anyway! this fic is done! as i've mentioned before, i have their backstories written, and i've decided that i'm going to post that at some point. i feel like i referenced jisung's past so much in this chapter and idek what half of it is, like?? he implied that he's been kidnapped, felix said jisung filled his lungs with water once... and that's only jisung. they all have backstories. changbin actually tried to sue his mom for giving birth to him and won the case! that's a fun detail :)
> 
> ok shit, this got long. thanks for reading!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
